source_codefandomcom-20200213-history
Google.org Source Code
Home – Google.org Toggle menu Home Our Work Education Economic Opportunity Inclusion Crisis Response Impact Challenge Data-driven, human-focused philanthropy— powered by Google We bring the best of Google to innovative nonprofits that are committed to creating a world that works for everyone. Learn more about our $1 billion commitment Creating richer learning experiences for students View our work in education Connecting people to jobs and opportunity for economic mobility View our work in economic opportunity Fighting systemic racial bias to advance inclusion and justice for all View our work in inclusion Education Using an open-sourced platform to translate books for students More than half of the books published in India are written in Hindi and English. But in a country with dozens of local languages, this means many students don’t have access to books in their native tongue. Google.org is supporting Pratham Books to rapidly expand the reach of their translation platform StoryWeaver. Learn more about Pratham Books Economic Opportunity Improving America’s workforce development system through digital tools Millions of job seekers rely on America’s publicly funded workforce system, but the process is often confusing and disheartening. Google.org is supporting Code for America to build technologies that help job seekers easily access the resources they need. Learn more about Code for America Inclusion Using data to uncover racial injustice Shifting a nation’s mindset means collecting and surfacing lost data: the thousands of lost records and stories of racial injustice. Google.org is working with Bryan Stevenson’s Equal Justice Initiative, which is building a national memorial to lynching victims and a museum that examines African American history. Learn more about Equal Justice Initiative Economic Opportunity Helping people across America access opportunity through digital skills Goodwill® is the nation’s largest workforce development nonprofit, helping millions of Americans expand their digital skills and career opportunities. Google.org is putting $10M and 1,000 Google volunteers behind Goodwill to enable 1.2M opportunity youth, formerly incarcerated and displaced workers, and veterans to access digital skills and career opportunities in all 156 Goodwills across the country over the next 3 years. Learn more about Goodwill Industries Education Using an open-sourced platform to translate books for students More than half of the books published in India are written in Hindi and English. But in a country with dozens of local languages, this means many students don’t have access to books in their native tongue. Google.org is supporting Pratham Books to rapidly expand the reach of their translation platform StoryWeaver. Learn more about Pratham Books Inclusion Using data to uncover racial injustice Shifting a nation’s mindset means collecting and surfacing lost data: the thousands of lost records and stories of racial injustice. Google.org is working with Bryan Stevenson’s Equal Justice Initiative, which is building a national memorial to lynching victims and a museum that examines African American history. Learn more about Equal Justice Initiative Creating richer learning experiences for students View our work in education Connecting people to jobs and opportunity for economic mobility View our work in economic opportunity Fighting systemic racial bias to advance inclusion and justice for all view our work in inclusion Grantee Spotlights Using an open-sourced platform to translate books for students Learn more about Pratham Books Improving America’s workforce development system through digital tools Learn more about Code for America Using data to uncover racial injustice Learn more about Equal Justice Initiative Our $1 billion commitment to create more opportunity for everyone Sundar Pichai, our CEO, recently announced a number of ways Google is working to create more opportunity for everyone, including a 5-year goal to award $1 billion in grants and contribute 1 million employee volunteer hours. Read story Our areas of focus We want a world that works for everyone—and we believe technology and innovation can move the needle in three key areas. Creating richer learning experiences for students View our work in education Connecting people to jobs and opportunity for economic mobility View our work in economic opportunity Fighting systemic racial bias to advance inclusion and justice for all View our work in inclusion The latest from Google.org {[ article.published_at|date:'longDate' ]} {[ article.title ]} Read more on The Keyword “Trends in Indian Publishing: An Overview of the current trends and opportunities in the Indian Publishing Market” “The short-term impact of unconditional cash transfers to the poor: Experimental evidence from Kenya” Follow Us Google.org Home Our Work Areas of focus Economic Opportunity Education Inclusion Crisis Response Impact Challenge Other Google initiatives Google for Nonprofits Google for Education Environment Privacy Terms Help Category:Articles